Saya (Saya no Uta)
|-|Human Form= |-|True Form= |-|"Blooming"= Character Synopsis Saya 'is the name given to the creature that also is the secondary protagonist of the visual novel titled Saya no Uta. Saya at first is a seemingly normal girl without anything interesting about her, however her true nature is that of an elderitch abomination. Her collective species' true goal is to forcible convert all life on any given planet or plane of existence into themselves. In order for them to do this however they must consume enough genetic material of creatures from that world. This in turn allows them to spread their 'spores' across a given world and change by force that entire world's population into their species and start the process over again. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 9-B ''' '''Verse: Saya no Uta Name: 'Saya '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''Unknown, however it's implied that Saya has existed in another dimension for some time '''Classification: '''Extra-Dimensional Creature, Demonic Entity '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Madness Manipulation (Simply being in the presence of Saya is enough for other beings to go mad. This is to the degree where people will instantly kill themselves or just outright die on sight), Biological Manipulation, Absorption ( Saya is capable of modifying the bodies and flesh of any species she has samples of genetic material from which she must ingest to absorb the information), Shapeshifting (Saya has the ability to naturally alter her shape and form. This includes becoming an incomprehensible mess), Nonexistent Physiology (Selective; Saya is capable of allowing beings to percieve her and those who she decides are unable to sense her existence will treat her as if she doesn't exist), Matter Manipulation, Transmutation (Has the potential to manipulate the cells of living things, in addition to converting them into other organisms, such as her own species), Mind Manipulation, Illusion Casting (Has the ability to alter one's state of mind and can use this either make an opponent see illusions or just outright shut off their brains), Disease Manipulation (Has the ability to create "Spores", which are diseases that when present in another being, will convert another being into one of her own species), Fear Manipulation (Simply looking at Saya will draw out one's greatest fears and make said individual crippled by their own fears), Regeneration (Mid; Saya is capable of enduring and regenerating from shotgun bullets at point blank range. Also can survive blows to her brain and vital organs), Power Mimicry (Saya has the natural ability to absorb other organisms and gain some of their attributes), Empathic Manipulation (Caused Fuminori's sex drive to increase and also made him have an extreme form of Agnosia), Possession (On a biological level) 'Destructive Ability: Wall Level '(Saya has shown she can easily kill and consume human beings, even ones that are physically fit. The sheer size of her true form is indicated this of this magnitude. Was capable of breaking a human's neck and has shown she can break the bones of a human body) 'Speed: Subsonic+ '(Capable of reacting to and even doding gunfire, such as from shotguns) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman+ ' 'Striking Ability: Wall Level '(Her sheer strength alone is enough to break the bones of a human and also completely destroy an average human's neck. Consistently kills and devours humans without much trouble. Her sheer size alone would also warrant this level) 'Durability: Wall Level '(Capable of surviving shotgun bullets at close range. Can endure hits from Fuminori, who's capable of harming her physically) 'Stamina: Unknown, persumbly Average ' 'Range: Planetary '(Saya's main ability is the power to convert all of biological life on Earth into her own species, she is capable of doing this to all organisms across the planet and is implied to have done so across many other worlds. Also capable of creating "Spores", which can easily spread across the planet and infect every human being) 'Intelligence: High '''(Knows much more than your average human, having been from another dimension and also having gained the genes of all humanity, including the intelligence of smart minds such as professors) '''Weaknesses: '''Tends to allow herself to take damage, even when she can completely avoid it (although this can be a result of CIS) Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''None Notable '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Biological Modification: '''Saya is capable of modifying the bodies and flesh of any species she has samples of genetic material from which she must ingest to absorb the information. This power can get down to modifying a creatures actual genetic code or perhaps her entire ability's catalyst is based on her power to manipulate the genetic code. If Saya desires, she can completely unweave a creature body, cells, and genetic code and change it into something else. Large amounts are needed for her to fully understand complex organisms so it takes her some time for her to perfect these abilities. *'"Blooming":' Saya's greatest power is the ability to 'bloom' and envelop an entire world with 'spores'. These spores begin changing all life of that planet into her species. They do this similarly to Saya's ability to change the bodies and genetic code of living beings but on a global scale. The spores would act like a virus and change the genetic code of creature to mold it into one of Saya's species. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Visual Novel Category:Saya no Uta Category:Neutral Characters Category:Aliens Category:Demons Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Horror Category:Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Races Category:Mind Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Shapeshifters Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Transmutation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Absorbers Category:Nonexistence Beings Category:Power Mimicker Category:Regenerators Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Illusionist Category:Possession Users Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 9